What If
by MusiknLove
Summary: What if Axel and Roxas meet each other in s next life? What if instead of Axel being the one to disappear... Roxas disappears? What if they had never found each other again...? Read and Find out. AkuRoku.


So I did this story awhile ago, but lost it when my laptop died, and I'm really in an AkuRoku mood so I thought I'd do it all over again! And here it is!

Got the idea for the story when I was watching music videos on MTV. Jason Derulo's "What If" came on and as i was watching it, it made me so sad inside. Then as it got to one part of it I was like "Oh my god! It's Axel and Roxas!"

This is about what would happen if Axel and Roxas _did_ meet again in the next life, but ofcourse things can't always turn out that well.

I don't own the concept or the characters, just using a random idea for the enjoyment of others and myself.

* * *

"_Let's meet again, in the next life."_

_"Yeah, I'll be waiting."_

A tall redhead figure stood in a fair sized bedroom. The sun shown brightly through the cracks in the black and white curtains. The figure stood over the cardboard box on the bed and took out a picture frame. The picture was of himself and a blonde teen sitting on their favorite spot, the clock tower. He smiled at the picture and sat it on the end table, memories of when the picture was taken floating through his head.

The redhead reached for the drawer of the end side table and pulled out a small black velvet box. He turned to face the window and opened it. In the box sat a ring of silver with a large onyx stone in the middle with a diamond on either side of it. At the sound of footsteps, he hurriedly put the box in his pocket and turned to face the door.

A older version of the blonde in the photo walked into the bedroom with a box. He sat the box on the bed and looked up at the redhead, "So, I'm really moving in huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes you are." the redhead said smiling back, "Anymore boxes?"

"Yeah there's on more, I'll go get it." the blonde said turning to walk away.

"Don't worry about it Roxas, I've got it." the red head said.

Roxas turned to face the redhead and rolled his eyes, "Axel, is just a box." he gestured to the box he had just brought in.

Axel scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing the blonde playfully. Roxas pushed him back and stuck his tongue out as he walked out of the bedroom. The redhead took a deep breath and pulled the ring back out to stare at it for a minute. Shutting it once again, he nodded with a smile. "Here we go." he muttered to himself.

Roxas slid the last box with FRAGILE written in Axel's bold writing to the end of the truck. Using gracefully skills he didn't know he had, he managed to balance the box between his hip and the bumper of the moving truck so he could pull the sliding door of the back down. With a triumphant smile he held the box in both hands and began walking back to the apartment across the street.

At the sound of squealing brakes, the blonde's eyes widened and he dropped the box, the glasses crashing against the pavement. As much as he wanted to move, he found he couldn't. All he found to do was freeze as the car attempted to stop in front of him.

Axel's eyes widen at hearing the sound of tires screeching and glass shattering. He ran out of the bed room, down the stairs and out the front door. The sight before him made his heart stop. Roxas stood frozen in front of a car that was trying to stop in time to avoid collision. He began running over to the scene calling out the blondes name, "Roxas!"

The blonde didn't turn his eyes from the car that was fast approaching him as he called back, "Axel!"

As the car grew closer, so did Axel. It looked as though it were a race between the redhead and the car to get to the blonde. Roxas somehow managed to reach his arm out, all the while screaming out, "AXEL!"

The redhead reached out for the blonde's hand hopefully to pull him out of harms way. Their hands were only inches apart. His eyes widen as he heart sunk realizing that he wasn't going to reach him in time. As a desperate attempt, he screamed out, "ROXAS!"

Time seemed to freeze. Then rewind.

_**What If...**_

"Oh so that's how you want to play?" the redhead asked looking down at his boyfriend with a smirk.

"You were the one who started it." the blonde said with a smirk of his own.

"What? the only thing I said was-"

"Axel?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Shut up." he said pulling the red head down in a kiss.

Axel gladly kissed him back with a smile. The blonde began leading the redhead towards the bedroom where he pushed him back on the bed. Roxas straddled the redhead with a smile and began to strip him of his shirt before he began kissing along his neck. The kissing was halted and he let out an "Ep!" as he was flipped to lie on his back. He stared into emerald green eyes with a pout, "You're no fun." he said.

"Oh that's what you think." he said before kissing the blonde again. Roxas gladly kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. Axel pulled away and they just stared at each other for a minute, Azure blue meeting electric green eyes. The words, "I love you." rang out through the room without having to be spoken.

Time froze and rewound.

_**What If...**_

"You've gotta close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise!"

Roxas shook his head at his boyfriends excitement but nonetheless closed his eyes. He felt Axel's hands on his shoulder guiding him to where he didn't know. Being turned slightly, the blonde let huff and asked, "Can I look yet?"

"No! Wait!" Axel said running to the table. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the candles that sat on the table. He muttered under his breath, making sure last minute things were done.

"Axel!" Roxas called, really wanting to know what his surprise was.

"Okey! Okey!" he said, taking a deep breath he looked at the blonde. "Open your eyes."

The blonde opened his eyes and they widened at the sight before him. On the table was a beautifully prepared meal. It was his favorite, chicken and steak with rice. In the middle of the table sat a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses surrounded by black candles. He looked up at the red head who stared at him with baited breath. "Axel.. this is beautiful. But what's it for..?"

"Your professor called. You passed your final." the redhead said. He walked over to his blonde who stared at him in shock, "You're gonna be a lawyer."

"Oh my god!" Roxas shouted, "I passed!" He jumped in Axel's arms in kissed him sweetly. Pulling back he looked down at the dinner, "But you didn't have to do all this for me."

"Of course I did." Axel pulled away from the blonde and pulled the chair out for him, motioning for him to sit, "You studied your ass off for that exam. You deserve this." he said kissing Roxas cheek as he sat down before taking his own seat across from him.

"Thank you Axel... really." the blonde said smiling brightly at him.

"No probably Roxy." he said with a smile of his own.

Time froze and rewound.

_**What If...**_

"No! Max sit! Sit down!"

"Axel, dear, I don't think he's listening to you."

Axel glared at the large tan German shepherd that was standing in the bathtub causing Roxas to laugh. The two were currently in the process of attempting to give the dog a bath. Needless to say, it wasn't working so well. "He never listens to me." he said trying to sit the dog down so he could spray him with a shower head.

"I don't think that's such a-"

The blondes words were cut off as he got a face full of water. About the time Axel went to spray Max with water, he swung his head around causing Axel's hand to dart to the side. This wouldn't have been a probably had the hand not had the shower head in it, that was now in Roxas' face. The redhead eyes widen, "Roxy! I really didn't mean to-"

His own words were cut off by the blonde stealing the shower head from him and spraying him in the face. This started an all out war war between the couple. After a few minutes they both sat in the tub soaked in water. Max had got it a fair number of times and was also covered in water. The dog decided he didn't like to be wet and begun to shake himself dry, causing both Axel and Roxas to shout, "No!"

Max then jumped out of the tub and began walking out of the bathroom, happily a bit drier then before. The couple wiped the water from their eyes and laughed. It was until Roxas fell over on his side and instead of falling on the dog, he fell on Axel's shoulder. His eyes widen and he looked to his boyfriend, "Axel where's-"

Axel realized what he was about to ask and his eyes widened. They both scrambled out of the bathtub and to bathroom with shouts of, "MAX! No!"

Time froze and rewound.

_**What If...**_

"It's impossible."

"No it's not."

"There's no way I can do it."

Axel sighed at the blonde who was glaring at the guitar sitting on the table. The blonde himself was on the floor, his head resting on his fold arms that were on said table. He walked over to the blonde and sat between him and the couch. He placed his legs on either of the blonde and reached for the guitar, sitting it in the blondes lap. "You can do it. Try it again."

The blonde sighed and placed his fingers on the cords at the top and began to pluck the strings at the bottom. The made a high-pitched sound that wasn't suppose to be made. "See! I can't do it!"

"You've gotta relax. Here." The redhead took the blonde hands and sat them back where they were suppose to be, but this time, he sat his own pale fingers on the slightly tanned one. "Try it again." he said guiding the tanned fingers along the cords and strings. Soon there was a small melody playing.

"I did it!" the blonde said with a grin.

"See! I told you you could do it Roxy." the redhead said.

"Roxy?" the blonde asked looking back at the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Roxas Roxy. Foxy Roxy!" he said with a grin causing Roxas to blush.

"Fine. You can call me Roxy." he said. He turned to face the redhead more, sitting the guitar to the side. "And what exactly do I call you?" he asked.

"Well how about your boyfriend?" Axel asked.

Roxas eyes widen for a minute before they crinkled as he smiled. "You know, I think I can do that." he said leaning into the redhead and kissing him gently. Axel smiled into the kissed and leaned in to steal another one, causing the blonde to blush a bit but nonetheless smile even more.

"Good." Axel said pulling Roxas into a hug.

Time froze and rewound for the last time.

_**What If...**_

Axel ran a hand through his fiery red hair and glanced around him. His eyes rested on a blonde who was sitting on the park bench. He was sitting on one leg while the other swung freely. In one hand was a book that was half read, in the other sat a frozen treat from Sonic. He debated with himself mentally before the dog attached to the leash around his wrist made up his mind for him as he pulled his owner forward.

Roxas glanced around him, feeling eyes on him. As he looked to his left he saw a tall redhead being dragged by a large German Shepard in his direction. He marked his place in his book, sat his Java Chiller and book on the bench beside him as the dog came up to him. Reaching out to pet the dog, he grinned at the dog, "Look at you! Aren't you pretty?" he asked the animal, not really thinking.

"It looks like he likes you." the redhead said with a laugh.

"Well I like him too." the blonde said laughing too. He looked up and tilted hi head to the side, "My name's Roxas." he held hid hand out.

"Axel, got it memorized?" the redhead asked with a grin taking the offered hand.

"I think so." Roxas stared at Axel some more, "Do I know you?" he asked hie blue eyes questioning.

Axel tilted to his head to the side and shook it, "No... I don't think so..." he answered.

The blonde shook his head, "That's weird. Cause it feels like I really know you."

The redhead shrugged, "Maybe we knew each other in a past life." he said. Before getting drug away by his dog. As he was being pulled away, he felt as if I piece of himself was being pulled away too. He glanced back at Roxas enough to wave to him, wondering if the blonde was feeling the same thing he was.

Roxas watched as Axel walked away, feeling a piece of himself go with him. He could help the sadness that filled him as the redhead left. He saw the redhead turn back and wave, he waved back. Slowly he reached for his Chiller and took a sip, wondering why he felt this way and if the redhead did too.

As time slowed down, words echoed in Axel and Roxas' mind, but neither knew where they came from.

"_Let's meet again, in the next life."_

_"Yeah, I'll be waiting."_

* * *

So tell me what you think! It would make me very happy inside it you did. =]


End file.
